


Merlins birthday

by crazypixies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypixies/pseuds/crazypixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something short that I had posted on ff.net and thought I'd put it on here as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlins birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own... Um... well nothing yet but soon I shall own Merlin ... okay I probably won't because if I did Merther would thrive!

Merlin hated surprises and he hated waiting so it came as no shock to discover him very agitated and annoyed about a week before his birthday.  
"MERLIN! Up! You'll be late for work again!"  
"Urgh five more minutes Gaius"  
"No Merlin NOW!"  
"Fine Fine I'm up look standing and everything."  
Merlin made his way downstairs to find Gaius holding out a very neatly wrapped parcel and Merlin did a very unusual thing for him to do on a morning he actually smiled.  
He spent the rest of his day doing chores for Arthur and being attacked by friends with gifts that they had spent weeks persuading him they hadn't bought.  
Merlin's good mood from the morning had evaporated by around lunchtime Arthur it seemed had completely forgotten it was his birthday and was treating it like any other day, Merlin hadn't expected much from Arthur but was it really too much to ask for a simple happy birthday some kind of acknowledgement maybe even a few less chores? Okay Merlin knew that was asking too much but well a warlock can dream can't he?  
Merlin had a rather large amount of presents by the end of the day, a new spell book from Gaius, some more neckerchiefs from Gwen and a bracelet from Morgana to name a few and yet Arthur still had to even show some sign that he knew it was his birthday.  
He walked into Arthurs chambers that night to help him prepare for bed to find that Arthur seemed to have disappeared walking further into the room he heard the door shut behind him and suddenly he had been grabbed by Arthur and swung round so that his back was against the door with Arthur leant over him preventing any means of escape.  
Arthur seemed to be having trouble finding words to say and just as Merlin opened his mouth to ask what exactly was wrong with the prince he felt a pair of soft lips crash down on his own. After taking a minute to be able to make his body respond with equal fervour he managed.  
Without even realising they had made their way over to Arthur's bed and Arthur pulled up from where he was straddling Merlin to say the words he'd been holding beck all day.  
"Happy Birthday Merlin."  
Merlin had to admit as he watched the sunrise in the arms of his lover that maybe surprises weren't so bad after all.


End file.
